Second Chance
by AnthyRose
Summary: Having failed in saving the earth in his time, Goku is given a second chance at life in another. A SM/DBZ crossover. Usagi/Goku, Serena/Goku
1. Prologue - The beginning of the end

~Second Chance~  
PROLOGUE  
by AnthyRose  
  
  
  
  
Hi! This is my first fanfic, so be gentle...k??  
Disclaimer: I don't own DRAGONBALL Z or SAILOR MOON. (wish i did tho.) SAILOR MOON belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and DRAGONBALL Z belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku watched helplessly as his planet and friends were destroyed before his very eyes.   
"It's all my fault..." he whispered, tears streaming down his tanned face. He could have stopped this....done something...but he hadn't. He'd given up, because at the time, it'd seemed like the best thing that he could do for everyone...for the earth.  
Gohan was a lot stronger than he was. He'd seen it for himself back in the hyperbolic time chamber. And so he'd thought - No. He didn't think...and thats what started it all. His eyes watered, and a fresh stream of tears spilled over, mixing with the blood and bruises already present.  
  
Everyone...Piccolo especially, had warned him...pleaded that he stop this. But he ignored them. He'd been confident, so sure that Gohan would be the one to bring down Cell. Gohan had always pocessed hidden power. He'd known it even before Raditz came to earth. He just needed someone to bring it out...Someone like Cell. Or so he'd thought.  
  
He could still hear them even now, in his mind begging...he'd ignored them all. Watching. He knew his friends had thought him insane, sending his son to fight. And suddenly Gohan had fallen and didn't move.  
  
Piccolo went balistic.  
  
"Goku! Don't you understand?! Your son may have the power, but he has no desire to fight!! He doesn't lust for battle like you!!"  
  
Thats when he'd realized his mistake. But it was to late. Everything began falling apart. He'd screamed for Krillen to hand him a sensu bean, but before Krillen could even reach for one, Cell had the bag in his hands. Everything had happened so fast...Yamcha, Krillen and Tien had been the first to die. Goku had tried to save them, but he was still worn out from his first battle with Cell and was no match for the Android's new surge of power.  
"You've disappointed me Goku," Cell had drawled after another of Goku's failed attempts. "I expected so much more."   
  
And then he'd broken Goku's back.  
  
He'd forced him to watch as one by one he killed off his friends. Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo. Trunks as a result of trying to protect Vegeta, and Vegeta out of revenge for his son. As the saiyin prince lay dyeing, choking on his own blood, Goku could make out six words: "This....is all.....your fault....Kakkorat!!!"  
And Piccolo......Piccolo who seemed to be up to something, luring Cell away...Goku understood. He tried to move, to go over to his still unconscious son, but he was paralyzed. His spine was broken in half from Cells vicious onslaught, and his body was useless.  
Dimly he felt a diminishing life energy. Cell had defeated Piccolo. And what happened next, was a nightmare. Cell, in an attempt to make the mangled Goku rise, taunted and ruthlessly toyed with him, torturing the now barely conscicous Gohan in an attempt to get a reaction from the boys father. Goku had tearfully pleaded..begged him to leave Gohan out of it, to at least let him die in peace. Cell laughed. And then Dende had shown up, had tried to make it to Goku, to heal him. But Cell had caught him and made quick work with the young namic. Now Goku knew they were doomed. Without the dragonballs, everything was hopeless. "Oh Kami.." he prayed desprately for the life of his son...his planet, but no one answered.  
Cell soon became bored with the now lifeless Gohan..and so decided that it was time to be done with the Earth.  
  
The planet looked much like the planet Namek had minutes before it's explosion. Goku had stopped trying anything. His son...everyone was gone. And soon he would join them.   
"I did this..," he thought painfully. "I caused all this to happen...I let Gohan...everyone down.....I deserve to die.." And suddenly through his fading eyesight, he could make out a figure in the flames. Time seemed to have stopped, and he could no longer hear Cell's sadistic laughter.   
  
"Son Goku," the figure cried out. "Do not give up hope so quickly. Do you really wish to save this Earth?"  
Goku strained to see through his blood clouded vision.  
"Yes" he answered weakly. "My son-"  
"I cannot change the fate of your son or friends." the figure interrupted. "But your heart is pure. You've sacrificed yourself numerous times for the sake of others. Would you be willing to start over? To have another chance at life? Think carefully Son Goku. Your world could change drastically because of this decision."  
Goku thought. His mind was fading, his body dyeing. Anything had to be better than this outcome...the destruction of the earth...of his son and friends....It was his fault it had ended this way...  
"Yes," Goku answered softly. "I want to save the earth."  
"Hear me well then." The figure replied. "This World is doomed. There is nothing you can do now to save it. But in another time, a new revolution is beginning, and a new fighter is about to emerge. Would you be willing to fight? To dedicate perhaps your entire new life fighting?"  
"Hai." He whispered almost incoherently. Everything was fading...the flames...the voice..even his tears. He closed his eyes. He didn't see the flash of garnet eyes looking gently down upon him, nor did he hear her last words.  
"Never look back Goku....never regret."  
And then Son Goku died.  
  
*********  
  
King Kai looked on in horror. Goku had failed??! And the earth... But suddenly he'd felt another presence...one not of this plain. He struggled to pick up a power level, but felt nothing. Yet, he knew that this was a powerful being. Time had completely stopped, except for the mysterious stranger and Goku. He struggled to pick up the conversation, But could only hear Goku's half. 'Whats going on?' he thought suspiciously. It was as if the stranger knew he was there, and was deliberately blocking him out. He heard Goku say 'yes' and die. And then he'd faded out of existence! But that was impossible! His soul should have went to the afterlife! But it was as if he'd never existed here. And now the stranger was gone too!! "Something weird is definitely going on....." King Kai muttered suspiciously.  
He watched on sadly as the earth was destroyed.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1- A new senshi

Second Chance  
Chapter 1  
By: AnthyRose  
  
  
  
Hi!! Thanks for all the reviews!! They made me feel good!!!!!! (^_^)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi screamed. This Youma was much faster than the first few she'd fought previously in her short life as Sailor Moon.   
"Luna help me!!!!," She wailed tearfully, dodging some wooden crates and the dark energy that emitted from the monster.  
  
"Usagi stay calm!" the tiny black cat instructed. "Use your tiara!"  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
Usagi spun on her heels.  
  
"What gives you the right to terrorize these people? You've drained your last victim, you negasleaze!!"  
  
"Oh brother.....here it comes.." Luna muttered.  
  
Usagi jabbed her hand in the air, signaling the introduction to her speech.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and in the name of the moon....I'll punish you!"  
  
The monster laughed.   
  
Usagi was steamed. The speech was her favorite part...how DARE it make fun of her?!  
  
"Hey! Just what's so funny?!"  
  
Instead of answering, the monster's arms turned into tentacles and began to drain the girl.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" Luna leapt atop the youma and began to bite and claw viciously in an attempt to free her.  
  
"Stupid beast!" The youma screamed, knocking the cat into a wall. Usagi struggled.  
  
"This youma....it's so much STRONGER than the rest...," Luna gasped trying to catch her breath.  
  
"L-Luna!" the girl cried out weakly.  
  
"Sailor Moon!! Be strong!" Luna shouted desperately.  
It was too early...much to soon for Usagi to be faced with such a feat. And this youma...It was much more powerful than the others. Luna shook her head. No time for that now!   
  
'I have to help Usagi!' she thought determently.  
  
The cat stood shakily and prepared to leap once again upon the youma. But someone - someTHING - beat her to it. A bright yellow beam cut through the monster, completely disintegrating it's tentacle arms.  
  
Usagi immediately collapsed in a heap.  
  
The youma looked furiously around for the source of the blast. Luna gasped.  
"Oh! It's Tuxedo Mask!, " the girl murmured drowsily.  
  
"No, it's not!," the cat countered.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
Her eyes opened wide. There, not five yards away, stood a young man, barely past boyhood. The first thing she noticed about him was his ebony hair....it defied gravity! It stuck out in all angles, hung in his face, precariously close to his eyes. His eyes were framed by thick equally dark twin eyebrows. And his wide dark eyes were filled with emotion as he stared intently at the monster.  
His arms were muscled, as if he worked out, but not overly so. He wore a bright orange gi. 'The kind those karate people wear,' mused the Usagi absently. He seemed tense....but at the same time calm. The kind of calm that came with experience......Luna immediately became suspicious. Suddenly the man shot forward, slamming the surprised youma into a wall and shocking both onlookers.  
  
Usagi, for once, was speechless.  
  
Luna was the first to recover from her shock. "Now Sailor Moon!!" the cat shouted.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Thoughts of the mysterious stranger were put on hold as Usagi removed her tiara, concentrating the power into a small diskus. She spun around once, twice, gathering energy. Suddenly she took up a stance, and winding back her arm, released the energy shouting, "Moon tiara magic!!"  
Her aim was deadly accurate. With a cry, the hideous youma was reduced to dust.  
  
"Moon dusted!", the girl cried proudly. Luna sighed in relief.  
  
They suddenly remembered the stranger, who was calmly surveying the scene with interest. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
Sailor moon blushed and nodded. This guy was a major hunkster!  
  
"Thats an interesting way of fighting." he observed. His voice sounded friendly and open.   
  
Sailor Moon beamed.  
  
"But don't you think it takes to long for you to power up? And all that spinning...doesn't it just waste time?"  
  
She flushed with anger. Who was this guy?! Didn't he know who she was? She was the Champion of Justice! She was Sailor Moon!  
  
"And didn't I just hear your kitty talk?"  
  
"WHAT?!!"   
  
Uh oh....what to do?! He'd heard Luna! Usagi snuck a peek down at the black cat. Luna looked terrified. Usagi picked her up. "Um....no.....ugh......you musta been hearing things.....by the way thanks for saving us who are you?", she asked in a rush in hopes of diverting his attention.  
"I'm Goku!," He answered, a goofy grin on his face. Usagi thought he was unbelievably cute.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"WHAT??!!!" Usagi shrieked. Luna winced. The girl could burst an eardrum.  
"You mean....you've never HEARD of me??" He shook his head sheepishly.  
  
'Oh no...not again...' Luna thought irritably.  
  
"I'm the Champion of Justice....I'm Sailor Moon!!!"  
  
Goku only stared.  
  
"Y'know...I right wrongs....and triumph over evil....and stuff.............." She trailed off. He was clueless.  
Luna suddenly meowed loudly, glaring at the girl. If Usagi wasn't careful, she'd give away everything. Besides that, Luna was getting weird vibes from this guy.  
  
Usagi got the message. "Um....nice to meet you, Mr. Goku-san!!," she yelled. Then she hopped out of a nearby window, followed by the glaring black cat, and was gone.   
  
Goku stared after the young pigtailed girl. She was strange. And he could have sworn he'd heard that Cat talk. In fact, he was sure of it. ' And Sailor Moon....what kind of fighter are you?,' he wondered to himself. He had never seen anyone charge up a weapon before. 'Sailor Moon,' he thought. He was sure they'd meet again. He jumped out the warehouse window and flew into the night.  
  
***************  
  
From a nearby corner, a pair of masked eyes surveyed the previous events. 'Who is this guy?,' he thought. ' And he can fly too?!!! Doesn't he know that I protect Sailor Moon?' With this thought, the masked man, clad in a cape and tuxedo, disapeared into the shadows.  
***************  
  
In another area, someone else had also been watching. "So," he said. "It seems Miss Moon has gotten herself another accomplish." He laughed softly to himself. "No matter.....the Negaverse shall prevail."   
Then he vanished, Leaving to report to Queen Beryl.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2- Alliance

Second Chance  
chapter 2  
BY: ANTHYROSE  
  
  
  
  
hehe...Here's Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! Thanx to everyone who reviewed!! (^_^) And if you haven't already, please read the PROLOGUE before you read chapters 1 and 2!!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and DragonBall Z both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
**************  
In another place......  
  
"Can you feel it?," she murmured softly, her aqua hair blowing in the wind. "The waters are churning......something is amis..."  
  
"The future is changing....," the tall yellow haired other announced. "I can't feel the princess..."  
  
"Should we check it out?" The first one spoke again, looking into the golden sunset.  
  
"Lets wait....see how things develop first." The other answered.   
  
"Besides," she continued, "that isn't our department. The inners should be able to handle it."  
  
And they dismissed their troubled thoughts, watching the sun set over the sea.  
  
But there were no inner senshi.  
  
And the churnings grew louder.  
  
  
**************  
  
  
"Usagi-chan! You should be studying!!" Luna scolded from her post on the stone wall. She sighed wearily. The girl was impossible. It was a never ending-daily ritual for the two.  
  
"AWWww! Come on Luna!! I wanna have fun! Besides, this could be a great opportunity to search for Negaverse creeps!" Usagi replied convincingly.   
  
"This way, I can keep watch AND have fun at the same time!"  
  
It was late after school and Usagi was headed downtown. There was a new restaurant in town and she wanted to check it out. Luna shook her head. Honestly, the girl thought with her stomach.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh give me a break! You're not fooling anyone Usagi! You're just looking for an excuse to stuff your face."  
  
Usagi grimaced, eyes watering. "Luna you're always ruining my fun!," she pouted.  
  
Luna sighed. The girl was impossible. The fate of the world was at stake and she was going to pig out. They should be planning their next move against the Negaverse.  
  
Usagi looked down, her saphire blue eyes filling. Didn't Luna understand? She'd never ASKED to be Sailor Moon. She felt as if the task had been forced upon her. On the one hand, while she was Sailor Moon, the earth was safe. On the other, if she didn't become Sailor Moon, the earth was doomed. She just wanted to be a normal teenage girl with no worries. Why couldn't someone else fight the Negaverse?  
  
She sighed, her thoughts drifting back to the other night. She immediately brightened. It had happened over two weeks ago, but still she kept thinking of him; Of that handsome warrior in the orange gi.  
'He was so cool...and cute! Almost as cute as Tuxedo mask,' she thought with a giggle. Her tears were forgotten for the time being.  
  
Luna had been discussing her thoughts on The Enemy when she heard a giggle.  
  
"Usagi!" The girl was snapped out of her reverie by a very irritated black cat. "Usagi weren't you listening?" She paused. "What were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
Usagi laughed nervously, blushing slightly.  
  
Luna sighed. "It was that boy again, wasn't it?" She suddenly had a thought.   
  
"What about Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Usagi frowned. "He didn't even come to rescue me, Luna. Do you think he could be working for......the Enemy?"  
  
The cat frowned as well.   
  
"You know...I don't know," she admitted. "But this 'Goku' fellow was pretty suspicious too if you ask me."  
  
"WHAT?!" Usagi fell over, her face hitting the cold concrete painfully. "No way Luna! He was majorly cool...and he even stayed to make sure I was okay...unlike Tuxedo Mask....he was always LEAVING..." she stopped. It was true. Tuxedo mask had never stuck around for very long. He just threw a rose, yelled a few encouraging words, and was gone. Not that she didn't appreciate the help, but it would have been nice to find out more about him. At least for a minute.  
  
Luna glared at the star struck girl.  
  
"Usagi...I think you should know..," she started. "I was getting weird vibes from that guy..and that blast he threw...only NEGAVERSE minions have that sort of demonic power."  
  
Usagi laughed. DEMONIC?  
  
"Oh Luna!", she gushed frivolously, "You're always so suspicious!" she continued her trek along the peaceful sidewalk.  
  
Luna had had enough. She scowled angrily at the girl. "Usagi!!" she scolded. "Why can't you take anything seriously?! I HAVE to find those other senshi...If it were left up to you, the world would be doomed! And so would our missing Princess! Grow up and stop acting like such a Meatball head."   
  
Usagi's crystalline blue eyes filled with tears. "Luna?! How can you say that! I hate you!!" she ran off crying. Luna was instantly sorry.   
  
"Usagi wait!!," she called out after the girl. But she was long gone.  
  
'Oh.....'What have I done?' Thought the small cat guiltily. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh; She just wished Usagi would take life more seriously.   
  
Luna sighed and started after her.  
  
*******  
  
Usagi ran. Her eyes were full of tears, everything was a blur. She was tired of people not taking her seriously. Even her own FAMILY. Sure she acted ditzy at times, but that didn't mean she was a total AIRHEAD. The scene with Luna kept replaying in her mind.   
  
'If it were left up to you, the world would be doomed! Grow up and stop acting like such a meatball head!'   
  
Luna didn't think she could be Sailor Moon.  
The tears came faster and she ran harder, not caring where she ended up.   
  
'Maybe I should just give up being Sailor Moon for good...'   
  
She suddenly slammed painfully into a hard body. She was sent tumbleing to the ground.  
  
"Gosh! I'm sorry!! Are you Oka-" The voice stopped.   
  
"Hey! Sailor Moon?"  
  
Usagi looked up. Through her blurred vision, she could make out a tall figure. The cloths were different, but there was no mistaking that hair...  
  
"G-Goku?" He kneeled down before her, concerned.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Did I hurt you?"  
  
She threw herself in his arms, sobbing hysterically. He stared down at the young girl in surprise before drawing her close into a comforting hug.  
  
"Hey..it's okay.." he soothed softly. "What's the matter?"  
  
She only cried harder, soaking the front of his jacket with her tears.  
  
Finally she attempted to speak.   
  
"L-Luna said....she said...I never...t-take anything seriously!", she said between hiccups. "A..And that...the world was doomed because of me!!!" She burst into another wave of endless tears, clutching at his jacket.  
  
Goku gasped. The world doomed? It might be in danger right now, yes, but he wouldn't go so far as saying it was DOOMED...not just yet anyway. And Luna...he guessed that was the little black cat he'd seen with her that first day. How could she say such a thing as that? He felt strangely protective of this small girl who reminded him so much of himself.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" he asked softly. She had stopped crying and seemed calmer, save for a few hiccups here and there.   
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Call me Usagi." She whispered, backing away. She was suddenly embarrassed. What was she thinking, launching herself into his arms like that? She didn't even know him! He must think she was a complete fool!  
  
He smiled. "Okay then...Usagi. Listen..don't worry about what other people think. People used to call ME all SORTS of things back home. But they knew they could always count on me whenever they needed me."   
  
His laughing dark eyes suddenly took on a haunted look. They'd counted on him, yes...and he'd let them all down at the last minute. His face hardened with determination. He wouldn't let what happened to his world happen to this one as well. He would do all he could to protect it.  
  
He glanced down at the girl, who currently seemed to be avoiding his eyes.   
"Usagi." She looked up, a faint pink tint across her cheeks.  
  
"C'mon! Cheer up! Tell you what..How about we go get something to eat...I'm STARVED!" He had to stop torturing himself with the past. This girl seemed to be the only hope this world currently had. He had to build up her confidence or the world really WOULD be in trouble.  
  
Usagi giggled. She felt better already. And come to think of it...she WAS hungry.   
  
"O-Okay!"   
  
He smiled and stood up reaching a friendly hand down to pull her up. Once Usagi had brushed the grass and dirt from her school uniform, the two began walking in search of a restaraunt, both in higher spirits.  
  
  
*********  
  
Luna watched the events from a nearby tree. She still didn't trust this 'Goku' charactor. He'd recognized Usagi in her civilian identity! The magic that kept others from recognizing her seemed to have no effect on him. 'Who is this guy?' she wondered. 'I'd better follow them..' She leaped gracefully down from her tree and made her way after them.  
  
*********  
  
  
"...and he called himself 'Goku'", the blond general finished. This was the second time he'd told the queen. The other generals listened curiously.  
  
"'Goku?' how odd....I don't recall that name...," the red haired Queen murmured slowly.  
  
" He is unusually strong my Queen....," Jadiete continued. "I think he may even be stronger than Sailor Moon herself."  
  
Beryl's red eyes flashed. "Never underestimate your enemy Jadiete!" She raged. Jadiete quaked, apologizing.  
  
"The girl is younger still!....her powers will only grow with time....still.....," the now calm Queen settled, "this 'Goku' interests me...he could be a powerful ally..or adversary.."  
  
The generals were silent.  
  
Suddenly Queen Beryl spoke.  
  
"Jadiete! Plan your next move carefully..I wish to know more about this 'Goku' before we make any decisions. You may go. Do not fail me again!"  
  
The generals bowed and disappeared. Left alone, the Queen allowed her troubled thoughts to surface. Something knawed at the back of her brain.   
  
'During the Silver Millineum... I remember no senshi called 'Sailor Moon.'' She frowned. Who IS she? Where did she come from?? She left to consult the  
darkness.   
  
*************  
  
Usagi was astonished. The guy ate even more than she did!! 'Whoa'...she thought in wonder. 'Luna would never believe THIS..'  
  
They were at the new restaurant, which turned out to have an all you can eat buffet. It was a good thing too. Usagi was on her fourth plate of food and Goku was on his eighth.   
  
He seemed to have forgotten about her in his food fest. She studied him. He was older than she'd originally thought. He seemed around eighteen or so; it was his eyes that made him seem so young, she realized with a start. They seemed so innocent..and yet...they held something else in them too...some terrible sadness. She'd seen it back during the fight with the youma that night. His eyes had been filled with such emotion and intensity. He looked up questioningly, feeling her eyes on him. She was about to stutter an excuse when a voice interupted.  
  
"Geez Meatball head...haven't you had enough yet?"  
  
Oh no.  
  
She looked up, her saphire eyes meeting cold ones as blue as the earth.   
  
"Baka!!," she retorted angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you....My NAME IS USAGI!! U-S-A-G-I...Not MEATBALL HEAD...not ODANGO ATAMA...or anything else you wanna call me...GOT THAT?!"  
  
He snorted and ignored her comments. As usual.  
  
"Good God! - are you and your friend planning to put the store out of business on the FIRST DAY? This table alone has more food on it then the Buffet bar."  
  
He watched Goku jam a dozen bread rolls in his mouth.  
  
"Discusting...," he exclaimed. "God....you're even worse than Meatball head!" He   
did not like this man. Something about him seemed familiar...that hair....  
  
Usagi fumed. How dare he talk like that to Goku?  
  
Goku didn't seem to mind. This guys attitude reminded him somewhat of Piccolo..or Vegeta. He meet Mamoru's angry gaze calmly.   
  
"Did you want some?" He offered politely.  
  
Mamoru stared at the guy. He knew him from somewhere..of that he was certain. His subconsciece mind was screaming a name...a name he couldn't seem to remember..  
  
"What's a guy like you doing hanging out with little kids anyway? You've got to be around my age." He watched Usagi blush.   
  
"Why are you here if you're not buying anything?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Mamoru frowned. Why WAS he here? Something had called him...beckoned him to come, and he couldn't resist. Something was happening.  
The princess no longer called to him in his dreams..and the masked man...the one in the perpetual tuxedo...What was his connection in all this? He had to find out. Something was going on, and somehow this guy was involved...  
Without another word, he turned and walked away...lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Usagi stared after him. He'd seemed...strange..more serious than usual.  
  
"Somethings bothering him." Goku stated matter of factly. He'd sensed a strong hidden ki in that guy, which was strange. He still couldn't sense ANYTHING in Usagi, and yet he knew that she had to possess some sort of power.  
  
"Listen...Usagi-chan," he started, suddenly serious.  
  
She looked up, a mouthful of noodles hanging from her mouth. She slurped them up rather messily.  
  
He smiled. She reminded him so much of a younger version of himself. Then his face became serious again.  
  
"I'll help you," he stated simply, aware of the semi-crowded restaurant.  
  
She looked confused at first...then her eyes widened in shock.   
  
"You WILL?!"  
  
He nodded. A part of him didn't want to fight anymore..didn't want to risk loosing the earth, another part...perhaps the Saiyan in him, ached for battle. He couldn't - no - he REFUSED to sit around uselessly. He'd make up for his past mistakes by protecting this world..  
  
Usagi cheered.  
  
She rushed up to Goku and grabbed his neck in a strangling hug.  
  
"Hey!" He laughed, glad she was feeling better. Tears didn't suit her. She cheered again, totally oblivious ot the stares she was receiving.  
  
"I think I'm starting to like this job!," she said happily.  
  
Goku only laughed again.  
  
And then the future began to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3- The senshi of air and sea

Second Chance  
Chapter 3  
BY: ANTHYROSE  
  
  
  
  
I'm SOO SOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long..I had a sort of.....blockage I guess you could say. But now I'm back on track! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! (^_^)  
  
Disclamer: Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'....ONCE THE EARTH HAD A KING...'  
  
Nothing. There was nothing left. No. It was like there had never been anything here at all. He felt like screaming, yelling at the world. His child, his kingdom...all lost. He'd left three days ago on a business trip. Nothing big. Just foreign political talk on spreading Crystal Tokyo's borders. He remembered the tearful face of his little daughter.  
  
"Daddy!!," she'd cried. "Don't go!"  
  
He'd smiled then. Kneeled down, drying her tears away, comforting. He told her it would be ok. That it was only three days...three short days and then he'd be back.  
  
"Your mother will care for you," he'd assured. He'd looked into her garnet tear filled eyes. Eyes so like her mother's.   
  
"I'll bring you back something special," he'd promised with a wink.   
  
She smiled.  
  
Then he'd stood, meeting the eyes of his Queen, this beautiful mysterious woman who'd give her life for the earth. He sighed then, at a slight loss of words. What could he say? She'd smiled sadly, her sapphire eyes watching. Finally he'd given up; Kissed her softly. He couldn't take those eyes, watching him with such depth.  
  
He turned. Opened the door to his car. Didn't look back.  
  
Now he wished he had.  
  
He cursed. Setsuna. She'd done something. Altered the future somehow. Or even if she hadn't, she'd known what was happening, why his life was falling apart...why he no longer HAD a life.   
  
He brushed his dark hair from his face angrily, blue eyes flashing. Something had happened in the past, something critical, he was sure. And Setsuna had let it slide. There were rules against that. Rules he planned to enforce.  
  
He made his way to the Gates, and it's Eternal Keeper.  
  
  
'...AND THEN THE EARTH WAS KINGLESS......'  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Goku stared at Luna in confusion. "You mean....there are MORE fighters?!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It was their sworn duty to protect the princess."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
The cat nodded again. "I really don't know very much about it, " she admitted, "but I do know that we MUST find her immediately. It's crucial to our mission. She might know the where abouts of the Ginzuishou."  
  
"Ginzuishou?"  
  
Luna groaned aggravatedly. His questions were endless....but at least he was better than Usagi, who never seemed very interested at all. She had to admit, Goku had been a great help to the girl. The once reluctant heroine was starting to act not so meatballish. And her crush on Goku had grown...even though he seemed completely oblivious to her affections.  
  
She still knew virtually nothing of the strange youth...except that he pocessed some huge power. He tried to keep it hidden, but more than once she'd felt it; (or thought she had.) An enormous power..an alien power so tremendous she had almost been crushed. She wasn't sure she should trust him or not. And yet, here she was, spilling out their entire mission to him. 'Im getting as bad as Usagi-chan,' she thought reprimindingly.   
  
But it was hard not to trust the smiling youth, who seemed so gentle and innocent despite his powers. On the other hand, since he'd decided to help them, things seemed to be going at a much faster pace. They'd already found Mercury and Mars, infact. Unfortunately, The Enemy also seemed to be getting more powerful...alarmingly so.   
  
Luna sighed, lost in thought. The cat worked so hard to keep the girls up to speed; Usagi especially. Goku didn't know how such a little creature could do it. She never let the girls see how tired she was; She was a good guardian.  
  
And so he hadn't mentioned the dreams. Hadn't told anyone...not even Usagi, whom he'd begun to consider as his best friend.  
  
Those dreams...he'd woken up in a cold sweat. The woman, he could never see her face clearly, always said the same thing.  
  
"The prince is lost...you must protect the princess!"  
  
"Who are you? Where IS the princess?," he'd called out. But she had vanished, a flash of silver hair catching in the moonlit light.  
  
And lately he'd been having a disturbing sequence of dreams..he was sure the woman was sending them. They always ended the same, and yet, when dawn touched the horizon, he could never remember anything about them.   
  
"She has lost her prince!"  
  
That soft voice haunted him.  
  
What had it to do with him? He wasn't even FROM this diminsion...wasn't even the right AGE for petes sakes, although he did find life as a 17 year old invigorating... even if he did have to explain to certain adults why he wasn't in school.   
  
"GOKU-SAN!" He looked down from his perch on the branch of a large oak, startled.  
  
Ami and Rei.   
  
He blinked. He hadn't heard them come up. He'd have to find a secure place to train. He was getting lazy, and the weak challenges in this world weren't helping any. Luna crawled off his lap.  
  
"Uh...where's Usagi-chan?," he asked.  
  
Rei snorted, flipping her glossy black hair, her steel grey eyes flashing. "That's it?? What about us? You could AT LEAST say HELLO." The beautiful young priestess crossed her arms mumbling something about rude jerks.  
  
Ami blushed.  
  
He paused, unsure of what to say. Finally he settled on a small, "Oh."  
  
Rei blew up.   
  
"AREN'T YOU EVEN GONNA SPEAK TO US?? THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND ODANGO ATAMA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gosh, Rei....I didn't know you felt this way..." Goku remarked stupidly, his black spikes of hair waving slightly.  
  
"Well I do." She replied, nose in the air.  
  
"Oh. Well, where is Usagi-chan?"  
  
Rei face-vaulted.  
  
Ami giggled. "Usagi-chan was held after class," she answered.  
  
He shot the blue haired girl a look of gratitude. She was always trying to keep the tension at a minimal. Rei could get carried away at times. Her favorite pastime seemed to be picking on Goku and Usagi. Goku himself really didn't care. He'd had a lifetime of that kind of talk before. And he sensed it was more out of fondness that Rei treated them so. But Usagi wasn't as optomistic, and the two frequently engaged in verbal wars, which more often than not left Usagi in tears.  
  
She made him a little uneasy. Unlike Usagi and Ami, who at the moment were only able to use their powers in their transformed states, Rei seemed to process an altogether different ability.   
  
She had an uncanny sixth sense.  
  
He'd felt her, on more than one occasion, watching him. He knew that unlike the others, there was a good chance that she could probably FEEL his powers. He could also sense a faint ki from her, which puzzled him. The only time he could feel a ki from Usagi and Ami were when they were in their senshi forms. He knew too that Rei was suspicious of him. And besides that, she reminded him a little TOO much of ChiChi.  
  
He stood carefully, jumping from the tree to a nearby stone fence, and heard Ami gasp. His antics always shocked her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rei demanded.  
  
He shrugged, turning to smile briefly. He liked his freedom in this world. Never having to worry about being home at a certain time...coming and going as he pleased. It reminded him a little of his childhood.   
His throat tightened, and he felt a sudden wave of despair. Thinking of his old life, of how he'd blown it AND the earth, was always hard.  
  
They watched him leave silently without so much as a goodbye.  
  
Ami smiled as Luna hopped on her shoulders.  
  
Rei watched Goku's diminishing figure.  
  
"I'm doing a fire reading tonight," she announced suddenly. She turned to the shocked faces of Ami and Luna.  
  
"Why, Rei," Luna asked, surprised, "whatever for?"  
  
"That guy," she answered. "I feel a strange force emitting from him. He's not human..I don't trust him."   
  
Luna jumped. So the feeling HADN'T been her imagination.  
  
Ami stared at her. "But Rei-chan," she insisted, "Goku's on our side. He's been with Usagi-chan even before we discovered our powers. He's not our enemy."  
  
Rei sighed. "Usagi no baka...she's blinded by her feelings toward him. I asked her where he was from, a simple enough question, and she didn't know! You'd think if they were such good friends, she'd at least know THAT. Besides...," she continued, "I never said he was BAD...I don't sense any evil from him; But his presence....it just doesn't feel......NORMAL."   
  
Luna looked down. "I'm partially to blame," she announced. "It wasn't all Usagi..I allowed her to work with him...even though it was our mission."  
  
She felt dirty, conspiratal, talking about Goku this way. But Rei was right about one thing. They needed to find out about him once and for all.   
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"It's settled then. Be at the Temple at eight o'clock sharp. And tell Usagi. She should know too."  
  
The three went their separate ways.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Usagi trudged slowly along the sidewalk. Normally, she'd be rushing home for a snack. But today, she was in no particular rush to face her mother. Not after that test score, anyway. 25% on a History test. She could guess what would happen. She'd be banned from the arcade...probably be made to study at the library with Melvin...she shuddered. ANYTHING but that! She decided to make a quick detour to the game arcade, since it would probably be the last time she'd see it in At LEAST a month. She balled up the dreaded test, and stuffed it into her skirt pocket.  
  
A shadow fell over her. She looked up to find a figure walking along the tall stone wall.  
  
"Go-san!!!," she called gleefully running over, the test momentarily forgotten. He grinned as brightly as the sun, his orange blazer standing out against the blue of her school uniform.   
  
"Hey! I had a feeling you'd be coming this way Buns!"  
  
She blushed at the nickname. Buns. Then that meant she should call him Goku-chan, right?  
  
"How'd you get up there?," she asked in an attempt to steer his eyes from her blushing face.   
  
He smiled mischeiviously. "Maybe I flew."  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue, pigtails flying. "Really! Tell me the truth!" He grinned. "C'mon Usagi! It's easy. I just jumped. Anyone can do it...give it a try."  
  
Usagi eyed him doubtfully. He was always getting into impossibly high places. He didn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'gravity'...something she didn't get along with too well. She looked up at the wall. It was about twelve feet from the ground..and he wanted her to JUMP?! She wasn't even in her Sailor Moon form! She wouldn't be able to jump it as Usagi. She began to grow frustrated. He was always trying to get her to do things like this. Running, racing her to various places...once he'd mentioned something about FLYING...sometimes she thought the only reason he hung around her was to test her abilities as a senshi.  
  
As if sensing her frustration, Goku jumped down, giving a little sigh. Usagi didn't have a lot of confidence in herself, that was for sure. But he wanted her to learn to do things WITHOUT having to transform. If she got stronger as Tsukino Usagi, she'd be even more powerful as Sailor Moon. The others would most likely follow her lead, but she was so afraid to try anything new.   
  
'I'll train you Usagi,' he vowed silently to himself. It would be tough, especially since she'd never had a days hard work in her life, but they'd get through it.  
  
"Umm...Go-chan?" He looked down at the blonde girl questioningly.  
  
O.K....  
  
He didn't SEEM to have a problem with her calling him that. Should she tell him? She didn't know if he would take her seriously or not..no one else seemed to, anyway. And yet..Goku was different. He always listened before. Not like Luna and Rei-chan, who always thought she was complaining or whining...or both. And he always took up for her. Was he just being nice? Because he felt sorry for her? Or-   
  
She looked up. Goku was looking around urgently, scanning the area. She glanced around curiously. Nope. Nothing. What was he looking for? He suddenly grabbed her around the waste, startling her, and leaped high into the air, landing on top of a nearby roof-top.   
  
!? WhAt?! She hadn't known he could jump THAT high...  
  
"GOKU?!"  
  
"This isn't the normal youma!," he interrupted.  
  
It felt different. Almost...familiar even. It was way stronger too. Could Usagi handle this with just her Tiara? He highly doubted it.  
  
"Usagi! I think you'd better transform!" He set her down carefully on the rooftop beside him.  
  
"Huh?" She was still a little dazed from being up so high...or was it because she was so close to him? She felt shy.  
  
"TRANSFORM!"  
  
"Oh! Uh...right!" Her heart shaped face screwed in confusion. She still didn't know what the problem was, but he'd never steered her wrong before, so......  
  
"Moon Prism Power...Make-up!  
  
She felt the familiar rush of energy she always did when morphed. She spun, feeling her civilian cloths disperse from her body. She felt the beginnings of her fuku...held her hands in front of her as her gloves appeared...her boots. She closed her eyes as her forehead began to grow warm. A crescent moon appeared briefly, disappearing to give way to her Tiara.   
  
She struck a pose, saluting the moon.  
  
Turning, she came face to face with a blushing Goku. He still hadn't gotten used to her transforming in front of him. She looked around akwardly. Goku snapped to attention. "There!"  
  
A youma. But it looked different. It wasn't posing as a human like the others usually did. It had come in it's true form, an ugly monster. The Enemy was growing bolder.  
  
"Usa- I mean, Sailor Moon!," Goku yelled. "You have to jump down and destroy it!"  
  
Sailor Moon balked.  
  
"J-Jump?! Are you crazy?!!!! You're the one that brought me up here in the first place!"  
  
The youma caught sight of the arguing pair. It charged toward them. Sailor Moon screamed. Acting fast, Goku delivered a swift kick to the advancing daimon, sending it back several hundred feet.   
  
"Usagi! You've got to use your tiara FASTER!"  
  
Sailor Moon winced. He sounded like Luna. He always seemed like a different person in battles. She removed her tiara, preparing to power up.  
  
He watched her face fall. It hurt to see her so, but he had to be hard. He longed to fight the youma himself. His Saiyan blood was aching for battle, and it was all he could do to hold back.  
  
'I have to let Usagi handle this...if I help her, she'll never get stronger...'  
  
The youma reemerged, tearing the roof apart. Sailor Moon threw her tiara...the youma knocked it away as if it were nothing at all. A peice of junk. She gasped. It didn't work?! Her tiara didn't work?!! Goku nodded his head. He figured this one would be more powerful.   
Sailor Moon's eyes glistened with unshed tears. How would she defeat this if she couldn't use her Tiara?  
  
Goku spread his hands apart. He would have to take care of this one. He smiled slightly in anticipation, eyes darkening. It wasn't all that of a challenge, ofcourse, but it was a fight none-the-less. He'd have to keep it at a minimal.  
  
He lowered his outstretched arms to his right side, cupping his hands together and spreading his legs.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAA..........................."  
  
Usagi looked up.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEE........................"  
  
The youma charged towards it's new target.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA...................."  
  
Debris and rocks from the ground began to float towards him. The roof was breaking into peices. Sailor Moon's sailor collar, skirt, and pigtails began to lift in the air, blown by a mysterious energy. 'Is this Goku?,' she wondered, her sapphire eyes widening. 'Is he doing this?' She held her skirt down.  
  
The Youma stopped short, begining to realize what was happening.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEE-"  
  
Suddenly he stopped. He felt another presence and apparently, the Daimon did also. Sailor Moon looked on cluelessly as the everything fell back down to earth.  
  
A pale yellow ball raced past them, barely missing the girl, who scrambled out of its path.  
  
The Daimon leaped over it. Goku looked up. Across from them, standing on another roof, were two figures.  
  
"Who are YOU?!" Sailor Moon asked, shocked.  
  
"Out of the future to protect dreams past...I'm Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Beckoned by the churnings of the sea to protect dreams present...I'm Sailor Neptune!"  
  
The two stood back to back. "The Sailors of Air and Sea!"  
  
"No way!!" Sailor Moon breathed. More scouts?! And two at the same time?! One had short blonde hair, cut in a boyish way. Her pleated sailor skirt and collar were navy blue, and her chest bow was a bright yellow-orange with a green jewel in the center.  
The other scout, she guessed Neptune, had shoulder length aqua blue hair similar to Ami's. She also wore a blue skirt and collar, only in a lighter shade.   
  
"URANUS...WORLD............."  
  
The blonde haired Uranus raised her right arm high in the air, and spinning, let loose the same tremendous ball of light that Sailor Moon had dodged earlier.   
  
"-SHAKING!"  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
The aqua haired sailor sent a barrage of water toward the youma. In seconds, the youma was no more; Not even dust remained.  
  
"WHOA!!," Sailor Moon squealed. "That was so awesome!! Thanks for the help! Are you here to join us?," she babbled.  
  
Goku frowned. These two didn't look too friendly. Although they were DEFIANTLY WAY more powerful than Usagi and her senshi. They glared at him.  
  
"You've got it wrong," the one called Uranus stated cooly. "We're not here to join your little 'fan club.'"  
  
"That's right." Neptune agreed, arms crossed. The duo turned to face Goku.  
  
"And you...," He stared back evenly. They obviously had their own agenda in mind.  
  
"We don't know who you are, but you're not supposed to be here," Uranus informed.  
  
Neptune brushed a locke of hair from her face. "You're intruding. Your presence will disrupt the true path of the future."  
  
Goku shook his head. "Just who are you two? Are you with the other senshi? Do you know the princess?"  
  
The two gasped sharply. Sailor Moon blinked.  
  
Uranus clinched her fist. "YOU! You're an alien to this earth. Stay away from our princess..or you'll be sorry!" With that said, the two vanished, slipping into the afternoon shadows.  
  
Sailor Moon grimiced. They were stronger, yes, but they weren't very nice. And how had they known about the princess? Did these two have the same mission as they did?   
  
She suddenly remembered she was still on the roof.  
  
They'd been able to tell he wasn't human...they were sharp. He could tell they had been senshi for longer than Usagi and company. So now they had yet ANOTHER possible threat to worry about. Were they working with The Enemy too? He sighed.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a diminishing energy he vaguely recognized. It was that Mamoru guy. But what was he doing hanging around here? Had he seen anything?   
  
His train of thought was interrupted by a shrieking Sailor Moon.  
  
"IM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!!!," she wailed, gloved hands clamping like a vise onto his arm.   
  
"Usa-ugh...Sailor Moon! Sorry!" he laughed slightly. They definitely had their work cut out for them.  
  
'And Uranus and Neptune?,' what were they up to? He had no idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4- Jadietes Defeat

Chapter 4  
BY: ANTHYROSE  
  
  
  
I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone who've faithfully reviewed every chapter in this series thus far, prologue through chapter three. I know I take FOREVER to get the chapters out, and I just want to say thanx to everyone that bore with me. It was your reviews that kept me working on it, even tho sometimes I wanted to quit. (^_^;) So...Thanx!!!! You guys are great!! And I will work VERY hard to try to get chapters out sooner.. I'm SOOOO sorry they take so long, but I have a job, plus I'm trying to work on my other two stories too, but I figured I'd delayed 'Second Chance' long enough, and decided to work on it first. Feel free to email me! I love getting emails!! \(^_^)/  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
  
So. He was officially convinced. That guy was definitely stronger than he was letting on... And for some reason, he seemed to be hiding most of his power. But why? Without him, Sailor Moon surely wouldn't stand a chance...her tiara hadn't worked and she'd panicked. That guy had begun to power up...but he'd never seen anyone power up like THAT before....  
  
He'd left soon afterwards. He'd gotten what he wanted. Information.  
  
Jediete shook his head. He'd already failed once...Beryle wouldn't stand for much more.  
  
'If I got that guy out of the picture, Sailor Moon and those senshi of hers would fall as well...'   
  
But that guy never seemed to leave her side...he would have to find a way to distract him. At least for a second.....  
  
Chuckling to himself, Jedite began his planning.  
  
  
********   
  
"Did you find him yet?," he asked anxiously.  
  
The 'man' shook his head slowly. He just wasn't in this dimension anymore. Or what little life was LEFT in this universe. Which he couldn't detect any. His antennae quivered. Nope. Another dead end.  
  
And what was worse, he couldn't even sense Cell anymore. He shuddered. This was bad.   
  
The boy looked away. 'Dad...where ARE you?'   
  
His halo glistened in the sun.   
  
********  
  
  
"So what now?," a perturbed Usagi asked. Goku shook his head. "We really have to be more careful..."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"That youma was a trap..."  
  
"A trap?," Her blue eyes grew wide with confusion.  
  
"Yes. It wasn't after energy like the usual ones. So my guess is that it was a test...to see just how strong you really were."  
  
A Test? She scowled. Remembering the bad mark she got in history earlier that day, she looked up at Goku hopefully.  
  
"Did I pass?" She stared up at him pleadingly.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Er...why don't we get you home?" He needed to take care of a few things. Like tracking down those two mysterious senshi.  
  
"Go-chan!!!," she suddenly remembered something. "What about my tiara!!!" She was close to tears. "I'm the only one who can destroy youma; Rei and Luna will think I'm a failure if I can't even do THAT right!" She began to cry.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi-chan! Calm down!! I'll teach you a new way to fight." She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Really?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course. And I can guarantee that you'll be up and destroying monsters in no time." He did her famous hand motions. "In the name of the Moon! Right?"  
  
She giggled, and something stirred inside of him. He suddenly felt funny.  
  
"What about those new sailors?," she asked, totally oblivious Goku's silence.   
  
He didn't answer, staring ahead. What was this feeling? He couldn't describe it. 'Maybe I'm hungry...' the thought satisfied him. Yes. That was it. He hadn't eaten in an hour, and then he'd only had seconds. That must be it. A small, pale hand waved itself in front of his face.  
  
"Earth to Goku...ya there??" He nodded. "Usa, do me a favor and be ready at six o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, ok?"  
  
She gaped. That was kinda early wasn't it?  
  
"......Uh...right..."  
  
The two walked on in silence until they came to Usagi's driveway, where a heavenly aroma greeted them. 'Great! Mom's already got dinner ready,' the girl thought greedily. Goku's mouth watered.  
  
She was suddenly grabbed in a fierce hug.   
  
"OH! My poor baby! I was so worried!! I'm so glad you're ok!!!," the blue haired woman cried, her grip tightening. Her eyes filled with tears. Not far from them, a boy with straw-colored hair and a taller dark haired man stood, the boy watching with open curiosity, and the man with suspicious eyes.  
  
"....uh...mom...I can't-"  
  
"I heard about that awful monster on the news! Thank goodness nothing happened..." She then noticed Goku.  
  
She regarded him curiously. "And who might this young man be?"  
  
"Oh...ugh...this is Son Goku...." she waited fearfully for her mothers reaction.  
  
"Hi!," Goku remarked happily.  
  
Ikuko liked him immediately. She gave him a kind smile. "Nice to meet you Goku. I'm Usagi's Mother. It was nice of you to walk our daughter home on such a dangerous night...would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Goku beamed. "Well, if you insist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (^_^)  
  
"Wait a minute!!," the man cut in. "Just who are you? Where do you live? Why don't I remember seeing you around town? What school do you go to? What grade are you in? And just how OLD are you?"  
  
"Wow. This guy looks totally strong! Do you work out?," asked the sandy haired little boy.  
  
Much to Mr. Tsukino's Dismay, Goku turned to the boy, completely ignoring the man and his rants.  
  
"Not exactly...I'm trained in the art of Kaio-Ken."  
  
"Oh! Is that like Karate?" he asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Um....well, I suppose it could be classified as a form-"  
  
"That's neat," the boy said, wistfully. "Dad won't let me take Karate. D'ya think you could teach me?"   
  
Goku smiled. "Sure! As long as it's alright with your dad."  
  
They looked over to him for permission.  
  
He gaped. "How can you even think to ask me?!! Ofcourse not!!! It's too dangerous!!!"  
  
"Awww!! But Dad!!!!!!!!," the boy protested.   
  
"No buts!"  
  
"I never get to do anything," he pouted disappointedly.  
  
"Now Shingo," his mother soothed. "Why don't you go finish your dinner?"  
  
Mr. Tsukino turned to Usagi. "Where were you?"  
  
Usagi stuttered. "Uh...we were...I mean, 'I' was over at Rei's temple and I lost track of the time and Goku offered to uh...walk with me, since it was so dark and all...." she glanced over at Goku for affirmation, but he only stared back cluelessly.  
  
Ikuko-mama clasped her hands together. "What a considerate young man you are! You're welcome here anytime."  
  
Mr. Tsukino's jaw fell.  
  
"Yea!," Shingo agreed. "You can see my room! And maybe Dad'll chance his mind about letting you teach me Karate. No one should be subjected to Usagi's company for too long, or they'll become as dumb as she is."  
  
"SHINGO!!!!!!!" Usagi shrieked, her streams of hair bopping.  
  
Goku was growing increasingly uncomfortable by the angry glares he was receiving from Mr. Tsukino. And then he felt it; A spurt of dark ki. It was still pretty far, but was suspiciously stronger than the average human.   
  
He began to back up. "I'm sorry everyone, but I really must be going." He smiled at Ikuko-mama. "Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Tsukino," he looked truly heartbroken. Turning down all that delicious smelling food......  
  
Ikuko seemed to understand. "Let me give you some cookies," she offered.   
  
He was torn. He really should go after that ki...but cookies sounded wonderful....maybe he could spare a few seconds....  
  
"Thanx!" He grinned.   
  
Minutes later, he was on his way, with an armload of chocolate chip fudge cookies, which he devoured half of before taking off into the night. "Bye, Usagi!," he cried as an after thought. And then he was gone.  
  
Usagi pouted.  
  
"Oh....Dad...you chased him away..." She mumbled crossly. She didn't understand. Goku seemed to bond with everyone EXCEPT HER. Why?   
  
"Hey, Usagi!" Ikuko-mama leaned down consperacially. "He seems like a nice young man...why don't you invite him over for dinner sometime? I'm sure once your father gets to know him he'll soften."  
  
Mr. Tsukino overheard and frowned. "Honey, she's too young. And I've never even seen this guy before...what about that nice whats-his-name? Melvin? Now there's a good boy!"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino sighed. "Usagi should be able to choose her own friends dear."   
  
'Are these really my parents?,' a dazed Usagi wondered silently.  
  
"Man! That guy was so cool!! How'd he ever end up with a space case like Usagi-chan?" Shingo wondered aloud.  
  
"HEY!! YOU BRAT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"  
  
He stuck out his tongue at the sputtering girl and ran towards the house with Usagi hot in pursuit.   
  
She soon tired of chasing her brother, however, and proceeded to climb the stairs to wash her hands and face. Luna leapt atop the bathroom counter. "Usagi-chan! Where have you been?! We have a meeting with the other senshi!!" Usagi scowled. "Yea, Yea....I'll go, ok? Right after I eat. I haven't eaten since lunch." She turned on the water.   
  
"We ran into a youma." She stated casually.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, Goku and I took care of it...but...my tiara wouldn't work!" Her eyes began to fill again, and she splashed cold water over her face.  
  
"Usagi!," Luna screamed, "Why didn't you contact the others?!"  
  
"Sorry!! But there really wasn't time for-"  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Usagi dried her face and went to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"U-Usagi-chan!!! You've gotta help me!!" the distraught voice cried.  
  
"Huh? Naru-chan?! What's wrong?," Usagi asked worriedly. She heard a faint click on the other line. Shingo had been listening to her conversation again.  
  
"It's...it's the enemy! They're here and-" There was a scream, and the other line went dead.  
  
"NARU-CHAN?!"  
  
"Usagi what is it?," Luna asked.  
  
The girl shook her head. "No time Luna!!," she raced down the stairs. "Alert the others!! Tell them to meet me at Naru-chans!" Then she flew out the door, running for her best friends house.  
  
Only later did it occur to her to wonder how Naru would know about The Enemy...or why she would call Usagi for help instead of the police.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Goku trailed the evil ki for some time. So wrapped up was he in his task, that he didn't notice how many miles he'd flown, until he ran out of cookies.   
  
"Oh man....I'm so hungry..." And then he noticed his surroundings. He was in an urban area. Far FAR away from the Juuban district. He sighed.   
  
"Alright! Enough of this!" He dropped down easily from the sky, brushing cookie crumbs from his hands and landing softly on the ground below.   
  
"Jadiete! Come out! I know it's you!"  
  
He heard laughter that echoed through the trees.  
  
"Very good, Goku! You found me."  
  
Goku looked around suspiciously. Jadiete had somehow thrown his ki so that it seemed to surround the forest.  
  
"Just come out! I don't have time to play hide and seek with you."  
  
More laughter.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't you find me?"  
  
Goku frowned. Nevermind. He'd find him. He closed his eyes, reminded of his fight with Frieza, when he'd been too fast to track. Suddenly his eyes opened and he did a ninety degree turn, throwing a small ki blast into the darkness.  
  
"Busted!"  
  
An angry Jadiete just managed to dodge the attack. Goku laughed. Jadiete quickly covered his anger, running a hand through his wavy blond hair.   
  
"Impressive. You are a very powerful senshi Goku...."  
  
Goku shook his head. "What is it Jadiete? Why did you lead me all the way out here?"  
  
"Perhaps you'd consider joining Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Such power shouldn't be wasted."  
  
Goku straightened. "I don't waste anything! I fight to PROTECT the earth from evil like you....and who's Queen Beryl?"  
  
Jadiete laughed again. "When we take over the earth, you'll be welcomed into the ranks of the darkness. Isn't that better than a life of captivity?"  
  
"And what about the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Jadiete snorted. "They'll be killed for their insubordnation."  
  
Goku stared at Jadiete angrily. Was he serious? "Sorry, but I don't join my enemies."  
  
Jadiete sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say that. But don't you think it was kind of me to ask?"  
  
Goku just stared.  
  
Suddenly Jadiete began to laugh. Goku raised his eyebrows. Declining his offer must have drove the guy insane.  
  
"Tell me Goku," he started, "What's Miss Moon up to right now? Or that seems to formal doesn't it? Maybe I should just call her...Tsukino Usagi."  
Goku gasped, speechless. Jadiete laughed again.  
  
"That's right, Goku. I know her identity. And it's all thanks to you."  
  
"...How? How did you-"   
  
"It was all very simple really," Jadiete continued. "Remember that youma attack? I noticed something. No one can mistake you, no matter how you're dressed. And I realized that you never left Sailor Moons side..." He laughed again. "Right about now, Belgonga should be handling those sailors quite nicely. I modeled the new youma after your attacks. Those pathetic little sailors don't stand a chance without you, and you'll never reach them in time!" He laughed.  
  
Goku was shaking. "So....this....it was all a trap.."  
  
Jadiete laughed again. "Oh no. I was serious about you joining us. But I see now that you never would." An eery wind had started to blow, and he noticed Goku's black hair had begun to flicker gold. He decided that it was time to go.  
  
"Well, I'm off! Maybe I can catch the last few minutes of the show!" He threw open a portal and was gone.  
  
Goku clinched his fists. It had all been his fault. Jadiete had recognized him even without his orange gi. He'd seen Usagi with him, and had made the connection. 'It's my fault..,' Goku realized. He closed his now green eyes.  
  
"IT'S MY FAULT!!," he screamed, and his hair went pure gold.  
  
The sky exploded with yellow as he shot towards the town.  
  
  
**********   
  
The two looked on helplessly. "Uranus," the one called Neptune pleaded, "Can't we help them just this once?"  
  
Uranus turned away. "I'm sorry! But you know we can't! We can't afford to alter the future any more than it already has been. Two people from this time have already seen us...who KNOWS how many people they might have told. We have to stay out of it."  
  
"But the Princess! She'll be hurt! Maybe even killed! How can we just sit back and let that happen?"  
  
Uranus winced. "The princess must be strong...we mustn't interfere...our mission is to observe...."   
  
They watched sadly with mixed feelings.  
  
  
**************  
  
  
Ami and Rei were already in front of Naru's store by the time Usagi had arrived. Ami had scanned the area with her VR vision. Touching her earring, she retracted the visors and turned to the others.   
  
"There's definitely some negative energy here," she exclaimed. Usagi had shaken her head. "We have to save Naru-chan!" Rei frowned. "Hold on Odango! This sounds totally bogus....it could be a trap." But Usagi ignored her and rushed in. The others ran after her.   
  
"Naru," she called. Are you alright?" The girls were suddenly hurled into one of the glass display cases, shattering it.   
  
Just then Luna arrived. "Girls! Thats not Naru!! Transform!"  
  
The three picked themselves up shakily, Ami cradling her left arm and Rei limping slightly.   
  
"Mars Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"  
  
The three transformed in a fantastic show of lights, fire, and bubbles.  
  
The newly Henshined Sailor Moon touched her mask.  
  
"How dare you impersonate my friend? A pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"A factor for the planet Mars, Sailor Mars!"  
  
"And for the icy planet Mercury!"  
  
Sailor Moon did her famous hand motions. "For Love and Justice, we'll punish you!"  
  
For the first time, the three got a good look at the youma. It had Naru's red hair, and a tall humanoid frame. Before Sailor Moon could react, she heard a voice coming from one of the red disks on her odango.  
  
"Help me!" That was Naru's voice! Sailor Moon removed her mask and looked into one of the eye holes. Naru's image appeared, tied up, with her mother, and locked in the basement. She felt a surge of relief.  
  
"Guys! Naru's ok!" She squealed happily. "Thats great, Sailor Moon brain, now how about helping us here?," an irritated Sailor Mars barked. Sailor Moon stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" The youma laughed as it deflected the fire, sending it back to the girls.   
  
"Just who are you?!" Mars demanded after dodging her attack. The youma grinned. "I am Balgonga! I will destroy you for my master Jadiete!" She created a large fireball, hurling it at the unsuspecting girls.   
  
Sailor Moon screamed.   
  
"Mercury Bubbles!" Mercury's shabon spray flew at the fire ball, slowing it down enough for the girls to leap out of it's path.  
  
"You have to destroy it!," Luna screamed.  
  
Mercury pulled down her VR vision and took out her mini computer. "You guys! Distract the youma while I try to detect a weakness!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked on helplessly. "But my tiara..."  
  
"Later!" Mars yelled. She took out a charm and stared intently at the youma.  
  
"Aku Ryo Tai San! Evil demon begone!" She threw the charm at the daimon, who seemed dazed for a second.  
  
"GOT IT!," Mercury yelled snapping her computer shut. "Guys! Aim for the left side of her middle!" Belgona suddenly snapped out of it.   
  
Sailor Moon removed her tiara doubtfully, charging it up.  
  
"Mars Fire...."  
  
"Mercury Bubbles...."  
  
"Moon Tiara...."  
  
The girls each released there signature attacks.  
  
"Ignite!"  
  
"Blast!"   
  
"Magic!"  
  
The Fire combined with the tiara, and the bubbles surrounded it, making the tiara super charged. It flew at Belgonga, who had just regained her bearings.  
  
At the last moment however, she noticed the tiara and threw her own attack at it. The dark energy consumed the tiara, and then it was gone.  
  
Sailor Mercury gasped. What could they do now? They weren't strong enough to beat it. They'd given it their all...  
  
From the shadows, a masked man watched the events silently.  
  
Belgonga held up a glowing green gem, and the girls felt themselves weaken. 'She's planning to snatch our energy for the Enemy, and then kill us!,' Sailor Moon realized. She struggled to her feet. 'I can't let her hurt my friends!' But it was too much, and she fell back down exhausted. 'Goku...' she thought. 'Where are you?'  
  
And then as fast as she'd been drained, she felt her energy returning. She glanced up, expecting to see the spikey haired Goku, but instead met with the caped Tuxedo mask. His rose had shattered the emerald, and the collected energy was drifting back to it's owners.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Mars gasped.  
  
Belgonga was screaming. The youma launched itself at Tuxedo mask in a fury and slashed the front of his tux. He took out his cane and prepared for combat, but the daimon snapped the cane in two. In the next instant, Tuxedo mask was slammed into another glass case of jewelry.   
  
He didn't get up.   
  
"Tuxedo mask!," Mars and Moon screamed in usion. At the sound of their voices, the youma turned and hurled an onrush of energy at Mars.   
  
Mercury gasped. "MARS!"  
  
Mars tried to rise, but her ankle collapsed beneath her, sprained from her earlier fall. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blast to hit....but it never came.  
  
Sailor Moon had thrown herself infront of Mars, taking the blast herself. The girl cried out in pain.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!," Mars screamed. "Odango no baka! Why'd you DO that?!!," tears streamed down her beautiful face.  
  
"Rei...." Sailor Moon smiled weakly at her friend. "You'd do the same for me, right?" She closed her eyes. Her brooch began to glow, and she detransformed.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!," Rei screamed. Mercury felt numb.  
  
Neptune went pale. "P-Princess!!," she whispered, horrified.   
  
Uranus saw red. "To hell with the mission! This fucker's TOAST!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
The two deadly attacks combined, heading straight for the Belgonga.  
  
The youma never knew what hit it, and in seconds, was destroyed.  
  
Mercury gaped at the two mysterious strangers.   
  
"Who are you? Wait!!" the blue haired girl called after the two strangers. "Why did you help us?"  
  
The taller one turned, face masked in shadow. "Take care of Sailor Moon." And then they were gone.  
  
Shaking her head, Sailor Mercury ran over to Rei and the now unconscious Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan...are you ok?" There was no answer. She knelt down beside the two.   
  
"Usagi?," Mars asked in a small voice. "Usagi?! USAGI!!!" She began to shake the girl desperately.   
  
"Rei stop!" Mercury grabbed Mars' hands. "She may have a concusion....we shouldn't move her!"  
  
Sailor Mars began to cry. After everything she'd done, Usagi would still risk her life for HER?  
  
"R-Rei....what are you blubbering about?," a thin voice asked.  
  
"Because Usagi is- Usagi?!" The girl had opened her eyes and was regarding the duo weakly.  
  
"Meatball head!!" Mars threw her arms around the girl, followed by Sailor Mercury who did the same. Luna shook the tears from her whiskers.  
  
"You're ok!!"  
  
The blonde grinned weakly. "Yea, I just got the wind knocked out of me," she lied. That beam had really hurt. Her stomach burned, and she felt terrible.  
  
"How touching."   
  
At the sound of the voice, they turned to see a smiling Jadiete regarding them under lidded eyes.  
  
"I see you've somehow managed to beat my Belgonga...no matter. I'll just have to dispose of you sailors myself!"  
  
"Jadiete!!" Mars yelled. His smile deepened as his gaze fell on Usagi, who at the moment was struggling to stand. "How are you feeling Miss Moon?"  
  
The girls gasped, and Usagi paled.  
  
"Nevermind about how I know," Jadiete continued. "And you won't be around long enough to worry about it anyway." He began walking towards them. The senshi stood protectivly in front of Usagi, while Luna hissed. When he was about three feet away, a yellow blur intercepted him, and he was knocked headfirst into the stone wall of the store.  
  
The girls gaped. 'Goku,' Usagi whispered. And then she lost consciousness.  
  
It WAS Goku...but he was different. His hair was a golden blond and stuck strait up on his head, while his eyes were bright green. An eery calmness set about him.  
  
"This time..." he whispered. Jadiete wouldn't be leaving. If he let him go, he'd just come back, even stronger than before maybe....and with help. His gaze cut to Usagi, who was lyeing unconscioius on the floor. He turned back to Jadiete angrily, preparing to attack. But...it didn't seem right somehow. Jadiete was no match for him; Not by a longshot even. He was only a pawn...taking orders from some higher power. And didn't everyone deserve a second chance?  
  
'Goku...this is the same kind of thinking that got everyone in your universe KILLED.'  
  
But HE'D gotten another chance....and he'd given Vegeta and Piccolo second chances, and they'd turned out ok. Frieza...he'd come back and tried to finish the job. No. He shook his head. He couldn't. He just couldn't do it. Not yet anyway.   
  
His golden hair slowly melted into black, falling back into it's normal shape. His bright green eyes darkened, returning to their normal shade ofblack, and the golden aura of power around him faded.  
  
Mars' eyes widened. "Goku? What are you doing?" He didn't answer, staring down at the fallen man. Something in the generals eyes.....  
  
Mars took a step forward. "You're not thinking of letting him GO?! He'll just come back!"  
  
Mercury nodded in agreement. "I must agree with Sailor Mars, Goku."  
  
Goku was silent. "Look what he did to Usa!!," she screamed.  
  
"You don't understand, Rei," he started quietly.  
  
Suddenly Jadiete stood. "You pathetic earthlings," he sneered. "You're right. I shall be back! The dark kingdom WILL prevail!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Goku turned. "No wait!," he shouted.  
  
But it was too late. Sailor Mars was surrounded by a firey red glow. She gazed at Jadiete through eyes filled with hate. "In the name of Mars, Mars Imperial Fire!"  
  
A barrage of blue and red fire came at Jadiete. Before the flames could consume him, Goku caught a satisfied look on the blonds face.  
  
And then the fire took him.  
  
Jadiete had WANTED to die. Just as he'd suspected. He'd seen it in his eyes. Someone had been controlling him.  
  
He turned to the senshi. Sailor Mars had collapsed. Her fuku had disappeared, and she now wore her priestess garb. Mercury quickly rushed to check the girls pulse.   
  
"She's ok! I can feel a faint heartbeat...but just barely...We have to get Rei and Usagi to a hospital! My moms a doctor!"  
  
Goku nodded, bending to collect a battered Usagi in his arms. He closed his eyes. 'Usa...I failed you...I promised I'd be with you, to help you fight...' His throat tightened, and he held her closer, brushing his lips to her forehead.   
  
And Rei...Rei had somehow unleashed a hidden power, but had used too much of it at once, exhausting her body. She'd be weak for a couple of days, but she'd be ok.  
  
'And Usagi?' What was the extent of her injuries? Of her powers?  
  
"We have to hurry!!," a now detransformed Ami cried. Ami. She'd kept her cool so far, but even she was wearing thin. And where was Luna?   
  
"I'll call an amulance!," she began, but Goku stopped her. "I have a faster way." Balancing Usagi carefully, he picked Rei up and placed her gently over his shoulder. "Come on Ami. You have to trust me now," he coaxed gently, in a voice he'd once used with his son. She stared up at him with wide blue eyes. This brave youth, whom she knew nothing about. But as she looked into his black eyes now, she was able to see why Usagi trusted him so blindly. She walked up to him, his arm coming around her waist in a firm, gentle grasp. And then he took to the air. If either of them had glanced down, they would have seen a golden crescent moon appear on Usagi's forehead, where Goku had kissed her.  
  
  
*************  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched them leave. He'd been powerless. Even more so than the sailor senshi. 'I couldn't protect them,' he realized. He felt disgusted as he stumbled weakly towards the spot where Jadiete had died. That spot called him.   
  
The ground had been completely blackened by Sailor Mars' fire star. Scorched.  
He sank to his knees. In the midst of the charred ground was a small, oval shaped, pale pink stone.  
  
The stone sung. Such a beautiful song...  
  
Picking up the stone, he stood, making his way carefully into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
And my email address is AnthyRose2@hotmail.com  



	6. Chapter 5- Soldier of Time

Second Chance  
Chapter 5  
BY: ANTHYROSE  
  
  
  
  
Here's Chapter 5! And no, I didn't die, even tho it DID seem that way for a while...Thanx for all the wonderful reviews and emails!!! Im SOSOSOSOSSO sorry that this chapter took so long....I was trying to finish chapter 6 before I posted chapter 5, so I could have two chapters up, and also I wanted to post some pictures of Goku and Usagi up with this chapter....but thanks to some encouraging emails, (and the fact that I don't have a scanner...)I decided to just go ahead and post this one.....Im sorry!!!!! Please review and tell me how you like it!!!!!! \(^_^)/  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon both belong to their respective owners.   
  
  
  
Jadiete was dead. No one could dispute the fact. And no one mourned his death. Goku and Ami were too worried about their unconscious friends, while the troubled Tuxedo Mask puzzled over the mysteries of his existence.   
  
But someone did mourn his death.   
  
Not the death in itself, but the death of a comrade. Jadiete's death meant that the senshi had gained a lone victory.  
  
The brown haired general watched through a crystal ball as his fellow general was destroyed.  
  
"Jadiete...," he murmured angrily. "I will avenge you."   
  
And so another threat emerged.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Ami held tightly to Goku, as they flew carefully through the cool, night air. Her mind was in a whirl. How could he be flying? Logically, she could find no suitable explanation for it. Humans didn't fly...infact, the only people she knew of that could even come CLOSE to it were people from the Dark Kingdom. But Goku wasn't evil....  
  
A low moan escaped Usagi's lips. Goku turned his head sharply to glance at her, nearly dropping Rei and Ami in the process.   
  
Ami closed her eyes, holding tight to his neck, willing herself not to scream as they dangled precariously in the air.  
  
"Gosh! Sorry Ami.....I'm still not used to this body I guess," he mumbled absently. In this younger form of himself, he wasn't as big as before, and although the girls weren't exactly heavy, it was still awkward carrying them all like this.  
  
Ami was hardly paying attention.   
  
She was trying to locate the hospital without actually LOOKING down.   
  
'I have to stay calm...Usagi and Rei-chan need me...'  
  
So she muffled her fears and bit her lip. The hospital came into view.   
  
"Goku!," she called above the roaring wind, "there it is!" She motioned with her eyes, afraid of letting go. Goku nodded, speeding up.   
  
She held on for dear life.   
  
He landed near one of the side entrances. Ami opened her eyes and stood shakily to her feet.   
  
Goku smiled.   
  
"You did great Ami," he appraised. She only nodded, just grateful for being on the ground again.   
  
Walking in, she went straight to the front desk, asking for her mother. They'd get fast clearance that way.   
  
After a few moments of explaining who she was, the intern doubtfully rang her mother, who was stationed on the third floor. Minutes later, a tall, pretty dark haired woman appeared, wearing the signature white uniform and looking worried.  
  
"Ami honey....what's wrong? What are you doing here?" She then noticed Goku cradling the two unconscious girls.   
  
"Oh my! We have to get these girls help immediately!" And she took charge, ordering for stretchers to be brought.   
  
"What's the matter with you people?! Can't you see how this poor boy is struggling?!"  
  
Goku blinked.   
  
"Um..actually, I'm fine-" His voice was drowned out as the two girls were taken from him.   
  
His eyes followed the bursling activity. He'd only been in a hospital twice, when Gohan was born, and after the fight with the saiyanjin. He didn't like all the bright lights, and the smell of sterility. And where were they taking Usagi??   
  
He followed the hurrying doctors down the hall as they wheeled the unconscious girl to some unknown location. Now that they were in the light, he could see that the entire front of Usagi's uniform was soaked with blood.   
  
The blue haired Ami watched him go. Of course he would follow Usa. But she would hate to see the disappointment on his face when they told him he couldn't stay.   
  
And where was Luna? It wasn't like her to just disappear, right in the middle of something. Sighing, she returned to the front desk, giving the intern any information she might need about the two patients.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
"She's hyperventilating!"   
  
"Somebody get her stabilized!"  
  
"This girl has 3rd degree burns!!"  
  
"Are there any current medical files on her?"  
  
Goku listened with confusion. He couldn't see the pigtailed girl anymore from the doctors crowded around her. They headed through a pair of swinging doors, and he was about to follow when that lady- Ami's Mother- noticed him trailing them. She gave him a stern look.  
  
"Young man, this is a restricted area. You can't be here."  
  
He looked beyond her, as Usagi disappeared behind the doors. The woman's look softened. "Don't worry," she comforted, "I'm sure it's not as serious as it looks. I'll let you know how she is." she turned and walked briskly after the girl.  
  
He sighed. Ofcourse it wasn't as serious as it looked. He already knew that. It had only been a minor blast afterall...but Usagi hadn't been trained to take such hits. He sat down on one of the wooden benches that lined the wall.   
  
That wound wasn't fatal....well, atleast not to him...but Usagi was so much weaker....he shook his head. If only he'd gotten there sooner! Why hadn't he used the Instant Transmission?   
  
His head lifted sharply. That memory....it hadn't been there before. Why was he just remembering it? It had to be more than just your average forgetfulness. Something was going on.   
  
A hand touched his shoulder gently. He looked up. Why was he having so much trouble sensing ki?  
  
It was Ami's mother. She smiled down at him, and he rose quickly.   
  
"Where's Usa??"  
  
She gave a wry laugh. "Well hello to you too! Don't expect her to be up and about so soon. She'll have to recover her strength. And I'm afraid we'll have to keep her overnight."   
  
She handed him a small plastic card with a picture of Usagi grinning listlessly into the camera.   
  
"That's Usagi's school I.D.," the woman exclaimed, after watching him puzzle over it for several moments. "We used it to contact her parents."   
  
She suddenly frowned.   
  
"That poor girl was suffering from recent 3rd degree burns; not to mention the various small slivers of glass on her skin.... I'm wondering how a girl such as herself could come by those sort of injuries...and what was she doing out so late in the first place?" She seemed to glare at him.   
  
He looked down.   
  
The woman sighed. "Regardless of the circumstances, it's too late to worry over it now." She turned to go.  
  
"I'm going to see about the other one."   
  
Goku called after her. "Wait!! Could I see her?"   
  
She watched his face carefully a few moments, then smiled slightly. It was against regulations, but...  
  
"Alright...I suppose it wouldn't hurt...But...not for too long...and I must warn you, we gave her some pain killers, she may not be awake." She pointed to a door on the left.   
  
"She's in there."   
  
Goku smiled and eagerly started for the room. Dr. Mizuno watched him, shaking her head at the young man.  
  
Goku didn't notice as he rushed into the room. Hospitals were serious, weren't they? And if Ami had thought Usagi and Rei needed to be here, then the injuries must have been more serious than he'd thought.   
  
He gazed down at her still form. They'd taken off her School uniform; She was now wearing one of those hospital gowns, and was tucked safely under the crisp, white sheets.  
  
Various small cuts ran across her face and arms, and her face was pale. He stood over her, gazing at her still form. Her face held so much innocence...but how long would that last?   
  
Fighting....it just didn't seem to fit this girl, this beautiful golden haired angel.   
  
He gasped.   
  
Beautiful? What was he thinking? She was just a child....he shouldn't be thinking of her....like THAT....He was old enough to be her father! Or maybe that was it...maybe he was thinking of her as his own child...the daughter he never had.  
  
Was he replacing her with Gohan?   
  
But even as these thoughts circled his head, his hand was reaching up to gently brush a strand of hair from her face.  
  
And then he felt it.   
  
That feeling. That same sensation he'd felt, right before he died.  
  
Once again, time seemed to stop, and everything froze around him. He turned slowly.   
  
And there she was.  
  
Standing across the room, next to the door. He straightened, shaking his head, eyes wide with shock.   
  
"....It's you...," he whispered unbelievingly.  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Luna ran.   
  
How could this have happened? Her poor senshi....they'd tried their hardest to fight, but it just wasn't enough. And now....now they were hurt! She'd never meant for that to happen. She knew that fighting would be dangerous, but....it seemed that they had NO chance at all. Not to mention that they were still no closer to finding the Princess and the Ginzuishou. Or the forth senshi for that matter.   
  
She'd been no help to them at all. Some guardian she turned out to be.   
  
She stopped in front of the game arcade.   
  
The Senshi were temporarily out of commission; they weren't powerful enough to go against these new Youma. And where exactly did Goku fit in all of this?   
  
She was confused. Shaking her head, she made her way into the secret base under the arcade. Headquarters would know what to do. She typed in her password.   
  
Unknown to the distraught cat however, she had been followed.  
  
It's frog eyes bulged as it hopped after the racing cat.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
He stared in shock at the woman.   
  
She looked young, maybe two years or so older than his current self. But those eyes. Those eyes had seen. This seemingly young woman was definitely older than she looked.  
  
She had long, dark green hair that came almost to her knees. Exotic, olive colored skin. Piercing Garnet red eyes. In her right hand, she held a long staff, with a strange red jewel on top.   
  
But that wasn't what he was staring at. It was the way she was dressed. Dark green and white.....  
  
She was one of them. A Sailor Senshi.   
  
For a moment he just stared, to dumbfounded to say anything at all.   
  
Finally he spoke.  
  
"....You......you're the one that........"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Son Goku, I am the one who brought you here."   
  
Her red lips curled into a slight smile.   
  
"I am the Senshi of Time, known as Sailor Pluto."   
  
He gaped. ANOTHER one?! Just how many where there?  
  
Sailor Pluto laughed, a soft mysterious sound.   
  
"My job is to guard the gates of time, and therefore am not allowed to interfere in battles." She explained.  
  
He sensed a great ki force from this lady. A dark ki. Not EVIL exactly, just....dark. He stared at her, puzzled.  
  
She regarded him calmly.   
  
"You've been adapting quite well under the circumstances," she praised. "Hiding your true power. Very well done. You must never let anyone know the true depth of your strength," she cautioned.   
  
"It's very important." He frowned.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"It could destroy the balance of this entire universe...a power such as yours wasn't meant to emerge here so quickly." She paused, staring into his eyes. He had so many questions he wanted to ask.....so many things.  
  
"Why did you save me?," he blurted suddenly.  
  
Her face was expressionless, giving nothing away. He had a feeling that this woman could read him like a book if she chose to.   
  
She seemed amused.   
  
"I've been watching you for quite some time now," she revealed. He blinked, surprised. He'd never FELT her ki before.  
  
"You see, as the Guardian of time, I am able to look into any universe or world, be it my own, or another. I witnessed your battles...watched you grow. As I watched, I began to realize something- through it all, the reason you fought never changed. The reason that you fought, always, was for your friends and the sake of the earth." She paused, observing his expression, which was clueless.  
  
She continued. "I thought it ironic, that you'd been sent to the earth to destroy it, but had ended up it's savior so many times."   
  
He listened, confused. What was she getting at?  
  
"And so, I witnessed the fight with the being called Cell," she exclaimed. "I saw him, as he destroyed your friends one by one...and I saw how desperate you were...how helpless and miserable." She stopped, staring into Goku's now narrowed eyes.  
  
His gaze burned into her angrily. Sailor Pluto winced from it's intensity.   
  
"If you knew all this, if you knew what would happen, then why didn't you DO anything?! Why didn't you WARN me??!!!!!," he shouted.  
  
She smiled sadly.  
  
"Because....I saw no future for that world."   
  
He gasped.  
  
No....future? But...Kami-sama....Dende...wouldn't they have known?  
  
She sighed. "I felt as if I knew you, watching everything that happened. And then it hit me; You reminded me of our own little Usagi-chan, here on this earth." She smiled, and her gaze flickered to the frozen girl.   
  
"I couldn't let such a kindred spirit as yourself just die...and so I broke the Rules of Time...I stole your dyeing soul from that world, and brought it back with me here."   
  
She shook her head. "I'd never done that before...and I hadn't counted on..." she trailed off. "I can no longer see a future for this world..." she murmured almost to herself. But Goku heard.   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
She looked up, seeming to have forgotten him.   
  
"I'm sure you've probably noticed by now, that certain abilities of yours were lost." He nodded.   
  
"What's happening to me?" He couldn't sense ki straight...couldn't remember some of his most important techniques.  
  
"When I brought you here, it was with the intention of giving you another chance at life. You had had such a horrible ending before....you weren't supposed to remember it...or your previous life. But your will was much stronger than I had counted on....and as a result I wasn't able to erase your entire memory... It was unfortunate." She looked almost apologetic.   
  
He smiled slightly. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not forget." he said quietly.   
  
His friends. His son. No. He didn't want to forget them. His entire life...the future of his friends...He would carry the guilt with him for the rest of his days as a reminder.  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded. "You were supposed to be reborn into this world as a child...but....something.... went amis...and as a result, I was only able to decrease your age..."  
  
He nodded, absorbing the information.   
  
"Son Goku," she began, but he interrupted.   
  
"Um...Just Goku would be fine," he stated.  
  
She continued.   
  
"The enemy is growing stronger. The events of this world are not falling into place as they should. The two outer Senshi, Neptune and Uranus, weren't due to appear for another year or so. The Neptune and Uranus you see today are infact from an entirely different future."   
  
Goku looked taken aback. He was about to ask about the two senshi, when Pluto went on.  
  
"Also, I must warn you."  
  
Goku tensed.   
  
"Warn me of what?"  
  
"The King of the earth may be coming."   
  
Goku stared on cluelessly. The king of the earth? The earth had a king??  
  
"No. This this king is from the future. As a result of the changing events that are taking place in this timeline, the future timeline has been completely destroyed. Consequently, everything the King has ever known is now gone."  
  
She exhaled, remembering the distraught King.   
  
He'd come to the gates demanding entrance to the past. Ofcourse, she wasn't permitted to allow him through...even if he WAS king. She'd felt so badly for him. Having his life destroyed. Just like the young man standing before her. There was nothing she could do to help either of them. And The King....he'd gotten angry then. Stalked out.   
  
No, she hadn't seen the last of him. There were other ways to the past besides the time gates. Dangerous ways, but ways none the less.  
  
"This King," Goku asked slowly, "Is he an enemy?"   
  
"I don't know." she replied. "But he will definitely be here. I must warn you. Do not draw any unnecessary attention to yourself. If he does come, he'll be on the look out for things or persons that weren't here before....and he grew up in this time...he'll be able to tell if he comes as his final self, The King. If you stand out, he'll notice you right away."  
  
Goku glanced thoughtfully out the window.   
  
"Is he....is he here? As his past self I mean. Have I seen him?"  
  
She smiled mysteriously. "I cannot reveal this to you."  
  
"AW! Why not?" he whined, a childishly innocent expression on his face.  
  
She laughed. That was Usagi alright. Through and through.  
  
He turned suddenly serious. "You don't have to worry. I won't let this world be destroyed."   
  
He would fight. The senshi weren't strong enough, so he would do it for them. Yes. He was wrong before, to try and let Sailor Mon fight on her own. And he'd almost made the same mistake as before in this world... but no more. He would find the Enemy, destroy it.  
  
"NO!" he looked up, startled.  
  
Sailor Pluto was watching him sternly.   
  
"You MUST let Sailor Moon destroy the enemy! It's crucial. Even though the future timeline has been destroyed, it's very imperative that we let things run as naturally as they were supposed to, and there might be a chance to save it."   
  
However, she didn't mention the other things.   
  
She smiled.   
  
"I must leave you, Goku. The Gates must not be left unguarded. Take care!"   
Turning abruptly, she paused.   
  
"Do not tell the other's about me...."  
  
"Huh? Why not?," he asked, puzzled. This lady wanted to keep an awful lot secret.  
  
"All will be revealed soon. And Goku-" her face wore an odd expression, and her gaze fell to the sleeping Usagi.   
  
"Live life to its fullest here."   
  
And then she was gone.   
  
Time resumed it's normal flow, and Goku let out his breath, which he'd been unconsciously holding.   
  
Man. That was weird... To think that there was actually someone GUARDING TIME......   
  
He didn't envy her though. It must be a really lonely job.  
  
"OH KAMI!" he kicked himself mentally. He should have asked her about the Princess. Oh well......he'd figure something out. If he couldn't fight the enemy himself, then he'd just have to train the senshi as he'd originally planned.   
  
Yes.   
  
He smiled. Yes. That would be best.   
  
He returned to Usagi's bedside.   
  
Just as soon as she was able, they would began. Those other two senshi... Outers, she'd called them, they'd somehow managed to manipulate their blasts. They'd been able to concentrate their powers into small tightly concentrated balls, resulting in more damage.   
  
These senshi had the potential to do that too. But Mars' fire was just too wild and untamed. And Mercury's attacks were too defensive. She need some OFFENSIVE attacks if they were going to get through this.  
  
And Sailor Moon.   
  
Sailor Moon didn't seem to be able to manage Ki at all. She'd only so far used that tiara of hers, and the only reason it had been so powerful was because she'd been able, somehow, to concentrate her energy-  
  
He suddenly grinned. That was it! It wasn't the tiara that was emitting the power...it was Sailor Moon herself! Always she'd had to power-up before she used it; The longer she powered up, the more powerful it became... That meant that Usagi had already unconsciously mastered a form of ki. Manipulation.  
  
'Now all I have to do is get her to bring it out without using that tiara of hers...'   
  
He stopped. He'd felt something just now, a sudden spark of Ki.  
  
He scanned the room, stopping at the bed.   
  
Usagi had turned, her hair tousled cutely around her. Her face wore a concentrated expression.   
  
He stepped closer.  
  
"Usagi?" he whispered uncertainly. But she didn't answer. It seemed infact that she was still asleep. He stood beside her bed, watching her face, when suddenly her forehead began to glow. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped. Usagi was emitting an ENORMOUS amount of energy.   
  
He shielded his eyes as the light grew brighter.  
  
When he looked again, he was shocked.   
  
On her forehead, where the light had been concentrated, was a strange symbol. He'd never seen one of those before...the silvery glow of it reminded him almost of-  
  
He felt strange, drawn to it somehow.   
  
And so he leaned closer, his face inches away from hers. Vaguely he wondered what he was doing. Something inside him felt...   
  
He could feel her soft breath tickling his face. Was it supposed to be like this? He was almost afraid of this feeling, whatever it was. But then Usagi mumbled something.   
  
Goku......she'd called his name.  
  
And then the light was gone. He straightened, thoroughly confused. Had he been about to...?? No. He shook his head, Carefully brought his eyes to Usagi and met with another surprise.   
  
The cuts on her face were gone.  
  
No bruises, no blood....  
  
But how??! He could have sworn....  
  
Nevermind. He suddenly had a thought. If the cuts were gone from her face and neck, then perhaps the wounds on her stomach were gone as well.   
  
And so without thinking he reached out, carefully untucking the sheets from around her small body until he came to the thin hospital gown. Split down the side, it barely concealed the girl.   
  
He gently lifted the gown, intending only to check her stomach, but at that moment, Usagi opened her eyes.  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence, and then she screamed, slapping him across the face as hard as she could.  
  
Goku jumped back, startled.   
  
The hospital shook with her wailful screams.   
  
  
  
Next chapter, Enter Sailor Jupiter!  
  
  
  
  
Please REVIEW!!!  



End file.
